ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Cartoon Fridays 2.0
Cartoon Cartoon Fridays 2.0 is a new block on both Cartoon Network and Kids' WB that brings back Cartoon Cartoon Fridays with all of your favorite Cartoon Cartoons stars, along with new characters. The program runs from 6:00pm to 12:00am. Shows and Movies #Adventure Time #The Amazing World of Gumball #Bunnicula #Steven Universe #Crs #Clarence #The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy #Dexter's Laboratory #Dragon Mania Adventures #Johnny Bravo #Cow & Chicken #Clangers (both 1969 and 2015) #I Am Weasel #The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 and 2016) #Five Nights at Freddy's (2016 series) #Ed, Edd n Eddy #Sea Princesses #Mike, Lu & Og (both 1999 and 2016) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Sheep in the Big City #Marsupilami #Time Squad #Teen Titans Go! #Grim & Evil #*The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy #*Evil Con Carne #Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? #Droopy, Master Detective #Bubble Guppies #Transformers: Robots in Disguise #Codename: Kids Next Door #The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show #What's New, Scooby-Doo? #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends #Robotboy #Generator Rex #Pokemon #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi #We Bare Bears #The Banana Splits (1968) #Mickey Mouse (2013) #The Life and Times of Juniper Lee #Camp Lazlo #The Yogi Bear Show #Kipper #Sitting Ducks #My Gym Partner's a Monkey #Ben 10 #Squirrel Boy #Class of 3000 #Chowder #Friday Movie Time #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack #Toopy and Binoo #Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat #RobotBoy #Hero 108 #One Piece #The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (reboot) #Pink Panther and Pals #Toonsylvania #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Looney Tunes Show #Tinga Tinga Tales #PJ Masks #Woody Woodpecker Show #Spongebob SquarePants #Rabbids Invasion #Looney Tunes #Rubbadubbers #Count Duckula #My Singing Monsters #Dragons Race To The Edge #Little Guy #Vinicius And Tom: Adventures In Rio Hosts #Adam and Jake (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) (The first airing) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Rodney (Squirrel Boy) #Chowder and Mung Daal (Chowder) #Flapjack and K'Nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) #Foxy and Pounce (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) #Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) #Clarence (Clarence) #T. E Bryte and Eli (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) #Freddy and Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) #Fleagle (The Banana Splits) #Bill and Aldo (Sitting Ducks) #Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) #Kipper (Kipper the Dog) #Mike (Mike, Lu & Og) #Astrid Hofferson and Stormfly (Dreamworks Dragons) #Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) w/Blossom & Courage #Lagan Fuller and Collin the Speedy Boy (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) #Peel and Jel (Dragon Mania Adventures) #Catboy (PJ Masks) w/Owlette & Gekko #I Am Weasel (I Am Weasel) #Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Bagheera (The Jungle Book) #Rabbid (Rabbids Invasion) #Marsupilami (Marsupilami) #Doogal (The Magic Roundabout) #Molly (Bubble Guppies) #Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch the Series) #Monkey (Tinga Tinga Tales) #Rex (Generator Rex) #Tubarina (Sea Princesse) #Gwen (Ben 10) #Grimlock (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) #Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) #Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Panda (We Bare Bears) #Bunnicula, Harold and Chester (Bunnicula) #Major Clanger and Narrator (Clangers) #Tommy and Lola (Robotboy) #Cow (Cow & Chicken) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) #Tomsk (Wombles) #Otto (Time Squad) #Grim Reaper and Hector Con Carne (Grim and Evil) #Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Goofy and Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) #Woody Woodpecker and Wally Walrus (The Woody Woodpecker Show) #Igor (Count Duckula) #Meowth (Pokemon) #Shirahoshi and Camie (One Piece) #Toopy (Toopy and Binoo) #Igor and Dr. Frankestain (Toonsylvania) #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Mystique Sonia (Hero 108) #Spongebob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) #Terence and Finbar (Rubbadubbers) #Kayna and Noggin (My Singing Monsters) #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Little Guy and Buddy Guy (Little Guy) #Vinicius And Tom (Vinicius And Tom: Adventures In Rio) Transcripts 'Little Guy Hosting Script' Little Guy: Hello I am Little Guy and welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays 2.0! Buddy Guy: So today we will... Little Guy: ICE KING NOT NOW WHERE HOSTING Ice King: Eh Sorry Buddy Guy: Anyways... Little Guy: Speaking of Ice King first up is the first episode of Adventure Time Season 9! Buddy Guy: We will be back Little Guy: Before you see the next Adventure Time episode we have episode 9 of The Grossery Gang Buddy Guy: Wow was that exciting! A new season of Adventure Time Little Guy: Here is this weeks timeline. Bloo can you tell us? Bloo: With pleasure Bloo: Next is our new show My Singing Monsters based of the hit app! Bloo: Then we have Steven Universe, My EPIC Show and Season 11 of Little Guy Buddy Guy: Thanks Bloo Little Guy: WOW! That new show was great Little Guy: Well now we have everyones favourite Steven Universe episode! Buddy Guy: I liked that episode of Steven Universe as well Little Guy: Next is... Bloo: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Bloo: FRANKIE! GIVE ME POPCORN FOR THIS EPISODE Little Guy: Ok... Lets see this Buddy Guy: Ahh reruns how peaceful Little Guy: Next is the first 2 episodes of Season 11 Little Guy on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Buddy Guy: Oh here it is... Buddy Guy & Little Guy: Friday Movie Time! Little Guy: Let's see what we get... Buddy Guy: Monsters vs. Aliens Little Guy: Wow that movie is not even a year old yet. Little Guy: What a fantastic movie you got see Buddy Guy: Here is one episode of Courage The Cowardly Dog Buddy Guy: Well that's all for this week Little Guy: Yes, the show already will to ending. So goodbye, everybody. 'Eli and Bryte Hosting Script' T. E Bryte: Hello, you stupid humans. Welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays 2.0! I'm Teary Eyed Bryte, one of the most widckest villains on cartoons, and he is a idiot who works for me. Eli: Hi, everybody! T. E Bryte: Eli, SHUP UP! Eli: We're could begin with a episode of our show! T. E Bryte: IT'S NOT OUR SHOW! It's Collin's! Eli: What's the difference? T. E Bryte: We're the villains! Along with the other birds, your stupid walrus-like Finger friend, and the Elefishes. Now we're gonna begin with an episode of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. We will be right back! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (Bryte begins chasing Eli) T. E Bryte: Well, we're back! This time, without... Eli: Hi, Bryte! T. E Bryte: GRRR! Seriously?! Bonnie: Excuse, me could you present one episode of our show? Eli: Sure! Here is an episode of Five Nights at Freddy's T. E Bryte: I know that! Eli: Here is this weeks timeline. Eli: Next is Bunnicula, after Mickey Mouse, later Squirrel Boy, laterly Toonsylvania! Eli: Then we have Steven Universe, The Looney Tunes Show, and What's New, Scooby-Doo?! T. E Bryte: Eli, please, SILENCE! Eli: Sorry. T. E Bryte: We will be back! T. E Bryte: Fine, what a good show. It's time for... Eli: Friday Movie Time! Let's see what we got... T. E Bryte: Seriously?! Eli: Mr. Peabody & Sherman T. E Bryte: Is it that movie where the protagonists are a dog and a boy? Eli: Yes. Eli: It's a fantastic movie you have to see! Eli: Here is an episode of Teen Titans Go! T. E Bryte: I'M TIRED OF YOU!!!! T. E Bryte: Well that's all for this week Eli: Yes, the show's already ending. So goodbye, everybody. T. E Bryte: I'm gonna kill both you and that robot rabbit! Eli: Bonnie, RUN! Collin: Hey, come here, Bryte! (He begins chasing T. E Bryte, while she chases Eli and Bonnie) A Unexpected Message from Little Guy and Buddy Guy Buddy Guy: Is it on? Little Guy: Yes IT IS! Buddy Guy: Oh sorry Little Guy: Our show has been running thick and thin since 2005 but Little Guy and Buddy Guy: Our show is ending! Buddy Guy: Yes yes it may be sad to most of you but it is time Buddy Guy: On December 31 2016 we will have a ONE HOUR final episode special Little Guy: More to be told further on during the year Little Guy: Anyways have a good time during this Cartoon Cartoon Friday! *Little Guy The Final Hour now to record on Cartoon Network* Little Guy: We had a good run ''PJ Masks hosting script (PJ Masks Drives a Cat Car, Pops Out, and Landed in the Floor) Catboy: Welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays 2.0, I'm Catboy, and these are my friends, Owlette and Gekko. Owlette: Hi, Everyone. Gekko: What a Glorious Day. Catboy: Yes, Gekko, It's a Glorious Day to host Cartoons for you, What's on tonight, Mr. Announcer. Announcer: Okay, Catboy, Coming up next it's a whole hour of '''Dexter's Laboratory' Gekko: Wow, Dexter is Awesome, He's a Genius. Announcer: Then we've got a Friday Movie Time called Zootropolis Gekko: And it's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays 2.0. Promo Transcripts TBA Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Programming Blocks Category:Animation Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Remakes Category:Reboot Category:2017 or 2018 Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Angry Birds Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Raving Rabbids Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Kids WB Category:CBeebies Category:Transformers Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Video Games Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Anime Category:Chowder Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas